


I Can't Handle It

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiGY1LNZRUk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the vid, realized it would have been when Eden and Kristin were sleeping together (Friends? Always. universe) and that Kristin totally would've dragged Eden off somewhere after her performance and had her wicked (pun!) way with her :D
> 
> Oh, and the random song lyric is mine. Don't steal.

"We have to go."

Eden frowned slightly, trying to figure out what was going on in Kristin's head. "Why?"

Kristin's answer was to take Eden's hand and pull her out of the building, flag down a cab, and spend the entire ride to her apartment in complete silence.

"Kristin?" Eden asked for the fifteenth time since leaving. "Kris, baby, what's wrong?"

Unlocking the apartment door, Kristin stepped inside, Eden following her. In the next moment, the door banged shut, and the brunette found herself pinned against the wall beside it, Kristin's mouth on hers. She moaned, opening her mouth to the blonde's demanding tongue. Her hands moved to Kristin's hips, pulling her hard against her.

Kristin growled into Eden's mouth and pressed her hips further forward, hands sliding down from Eden's shoulders, nails raking over her breasts through her shirt. She smiled as Eden arched and cried out softly. "You make me unbelievably turned on," Kristin whispered, one leg slipping between Eden's thighs.

"The feeling is mutual," Eden breathed, sliding down the wall slightly and pressing down on Kristin's thigh. "Oh God..."

Humming in the back of her throat, Kristin dropped one hand from Eden's breast, resting it on the outside of her thigh for a moment before sliding up under her skirt. Three-quarters of the way up her thigh, the nylon gave way to smooth skin, and Kristin's hand moved from the outside to the inside, making Eden shiver.

As Kristin brushed her fingers lightly over the inside of her thighs, Eden groaned, "God, Kris, don't tease..."

"You want me?" Kristin murmured.

Eden met the blonde's darkened green gaze. "Always."

Smiling, Kristin kissed her lover again, soft and sweet, as her fingers slipped past the edge of the bikini briefs, sinking into the wetness she found.

A strangled cry of, "Fuck!" escaped Eden's throat, her eyes falling shut and her head lightly thudding back against the wall.

Kristin took the opportunity presented to drag her lower lip across Eden's collarbone, then trail open-mouthed kisses and nibbles up her neck. Her fingers moved in a strong, steady rhythm, quickly bringing Eden to the edge, only to leave her suspended.

Feeling the brunette's throat move as she swallowed, Kristin smiled against her skin when the soft whimper of, "Kristin, please," reached her ears. Eden's hips moved against her hand, fingers curling into the fabric of the blonde's own skirt.

Kristin gently closed her teeth around a bit of Eden's skin, sucking and moving her jaw backward and forward, rolling the skin between her teeth.

"Kristin," Eden groaned, drawing out the other woman's name.

Pulling her head back, Kristin blew on the bright red mark, then lavishly soothed it with her tongue. "Want something, darlin'?" she murmured.

"Kris, please... I need you."

"Mm, you have me," Kristin countered.

Realizing what Kristin wanted her to say, Eden lifted her head and met the blonde's gaze. "Fuck me," she breathed.

Kristin shivered and moved her fingers harder, faster, brushing her thumb over Eden's clit.

Eden's reaction was immediate. Her back arched sharply, body tense and trembling, mouth opening in a loud scream of Kristin's name. Kristin moved her thumb again, firmly rubbing Eden's clit, drawing out her orgasm until her voice gave out and she started to jerk away from the touch, too intense to handle any longer.

Kristin slowly removed her fingers from Eden's warmth, using her body to hold up her now Jell-O-like lover. "Okay, baby?"

Slowly opening dazed eyes, Eden rasped, "Why...?"

Kristin grinned. "'Her lips and fingertips, the ways she moves her hips, I can't handle it,'" she sang softly.

Grinning back, Eden moved her hips in a slow shimmy. "C'mon, baby... let's see what else you can and can't handle." She pushed away from the wall and, legs still slightly unsteady, pulled Kristin toward the bedroom.


End file.
